Irony
by GluttonWithAnorexicTurnout
Summary: Random.. ..oneshot. .. .pretty pointless.. . the meaning of irony....


A/N- Okay.. .. another oneshot.. ..completely pointless

Summary: The meaning of the word irony , since a lot of people do not know it.. ..

* * *

**IRONY  
** _~ I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically? ~_

A one shot

Alice Academy, Japan.

One of the world's best known institutions.  
Renown for sculpting students who excelled in sports, academics and cultural activities, with an extraordinary affinity for whichever field they chose.

It was perfection incarnate.

And in this perfect institute was a perfect high school building.

Which had five perfect divisions for five perfect fields.

Latent, Technical, Somatic, Special and Dangerous.

In one of the perfect homerooms was the ongoing conduction of a perfect mathematics class.

And among these perfect students sat a rather _imperfect_ girl.

She decided to direct her imperfect attention, imperfectly impassive face , her imperfect notebook and her imperfect pen to the only ounce of perfection in her. Her thoughts.

She began to write as the drab voice of her teacher faded into a silent lulling murmur.  
It lulled her into a trance. Where she wrote as she spoke.

She had grown quite distant from life and its pleasures.

" .. . .pleasures.. .." she said.

They had left her unsatisfied one too many time for her liking.

" _Unsatisfied one too many times.. .._" she said.

With half promises, would-be tales and _change_.

".. .._change.. . ." _she said slightly menacingly_._

Change was her biggest enemy.  
"_.. ..enemy.. .."_

She knew she should accept it, in fact she herself was a change and she herself changed from time to time.  
But she could not accept change because she could not escape it.

" _accept change because. .. ."_

She couldn't bear it.  
And ironically enough she craved it the most.

" _..craved it .. .._"

Change was her lover.

The yin to her yang, the reaction to her action, the night highlighting her day,the moon amongst her stars.

" _the night.. .. "_

Her need for it was her curse. Her attraction to it was her defect.

".. .. _.. defect.. .." _

No matter how much she convinced herself of its harmful nature, she could not help but to drift back to it.

"_.. ..drift_"

It began with soft smiles.

A wave here and there.

Then came preoccupation. Ignorance and bliss.

Then the rice of disappointment tipped the scale towards expectation and taking it for granted.

And before she knew it , disappointment. Heartbreak.

She was too far gone to stop now.

It then slid into fights and then indifferent civility.

Even hate and despise were long gone.

Then came forget and regret.

And finally , the vile poison. Change.

It was her undoing, it was her melody.

Her contradiction.

It was bittersweet.

Her only friend, her lover, her protector, her birth, her death, her redemption, her damnation, her destruction, her recreation, her bliss, her pain, her worst, her best.

Her spiritless sorrow.

Her lust filled dream.

Herself.

Change.

Her only friend now, was her half brother. Because he too was a victim of change.

His name was Maou.

She always asked herself what kind of parents name their children after the Devil?

The sick kind , that's who.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't here Maou calling out to her.

She didn't even realise when the bell had rung and when her English teacher , Mr. Narumi entered the classroom.

Everyone stood up to greet him except Mikan.

He noticed this thought he did not comment . He had grown accustomed to it.

His name was Maou

After middle school, Mikan had changed.

And the faster he accepted it, the better.

Narumi had changed a lot too.

Since his promotion to the high school , he had dropped his happy go lucky ways and had put on a more serious facade.

He gained a bit more respect amongst his students and they all grew to love.

Serious he may be but he was still kind.

Though one thing he refused to tolerate. Disregard.

" Ms. Sakura." he said , his voice booming over the classroom.  
Mikan jerked up from her trance.

The class gave a collective gasp. It had been a long time since that named had been called out in class.  
Almost three years really.

Freshman year was a bit awkward but junior year was non-existent.

For the first time the entire class turned to stare at Mikan, who was hiding the upper half of her face and her hair in her fisherman's cap.

" Care to share your knowledge on _irony _? Since clearly my beautiful voice seems to lull you into a trance." Narumi said as he sat on his desk.

Mikan stood up hiding her face further and said , " well um.. .. "

" Just a minute, take off your cap." Narumi said , enjoying her dipleasure immensely.

" But sir.. .." Mikan began but was cut off.

" No buts , do as I say or I shall send a note to the principle stating your blatant disregard for me and my words." Narumi said.

" Its probably because she's trying to hide her ugly face from us. She was never really pretty in middle school and I guess the situati got so desperate that she had to hide it from us." Sumire said.

She had never really liked Mikan and since Mikan had estranged herslef from her friends and the positive ways , Sumire's life had become great and she took great pleasure in rubbing it in Mikan's face.

No one refuted that point. Not Hotaru , not Ruka, not Natsume, not even Yuu.

" Is that true Mikan?" Narumi asked.

Mikan did not say anything she just looked out of her window.

After a moment she said , "Irony is incongruity between the actual results of a sequence of events and the 'normal' or expected result ."

Narumi nodded slowl , " Quite right . So Ms. Sakura , would you say you are ironical?"

" It depends on which aspect of me you are speaking of and from whose point of view."

Narumi said , " Elaborate."

" If you are speaking of my situation as an individual right now at this moment , it is the outcome of too many responsibilities endowed upon a person too young to fulfill them completely and therefore causing them to end up shy towards the generality of life. In my point of view , no sir , I am not as you say ironical since I saw it coming."

Narumi nodded in understanding.

What she wanted to add was -

_" Though ofcourse from your point of view I am ironiacal. See because you didn't expect this from me. I did." _

Narumi nodded " Quite right. "

The class was silent and staring at her.

She mistook their silence for confusion and so as she was about to sit down , Maou stood up to get Narumi's attention.

" Let me make this easier for you. Sumire thinks that Mikan will not remove her cap because she's afraid of her facial appearance being below what is acceptable in society. But the real reason is that she's respecting the wishes of the deceased and holding onto the last peice of sanity and protection offered to her by our great God."

Narumi said,"Yes , and where is the irony in that?"

Maou said , " The irony lies in Sumire's presumption."

Maou then took off Mikan's cap and let her red hair fall straight and free around her and frame her face. She had sharp features and beautiful olive-green eyes. Her face was emotionless but beautiful.

Maou knew she was beautiful.

Everyone else knew she was beautiful.

Sumire heard Natsume's ( who was sitting next her ) sharp intake of breath.

Mikan looked at Sumire and said , " Now that's ironic."

Narumi was about to express his emotions about this 'oprah-like' situation when the bell rang .

Narumi said , " I have GOT to figure out how this stupid bell always rings at the right moments for some people." as everyone gathered their books and shot looks at Mikan and Maou as they left the classroom.

* * *

A/n : One shot ONLY .. ..

EAL is being worked on. .. .but dont worry it shall be redone and reposted SOON.. ..


End file.
